


En el filo

by samej



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La huele antes que verla. Algo suave pero que se clava en sus fosas nasales como un cuchillo, que hace que le piquen los ojos y que sea de nuevo consciente del suelo bajo sus pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el filo

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Hay otros pairings implícitos (canon, por otro lado). Spoilers hasta el 3x04.

_Ella (cuando no está)_  
  
Le suena a viento en sus oídos, lo escucha todo el día; un susurro como de caracola que habla de sus ojos, de su boca pequeña, del pelo que se le escurre entre los dedos, de ese corazón que sabe que no es suyo.  
  
 _Ésa (cuando no duerme con él)_  
  
Lo oye cuando se despierta. Abre los ojos y piensa en cómo reacciona a sus manos y ya está duro como un asta de bandera. Están esos días que se niega a tocarse (porque odia todo) y salta de la cama y se bebe lo que sobró de la cerveza de anoche mientras enciende el primer porro. O esos en los que  _qué cojones_  él es Cook y se hace pajas con lo que le da la puta gana y se la machaca hasta que ha dejado de pensar en Effy para ver la cara de dolor de Freds y, joder, erección y paja a la puta mierda.  
  
Ese día mejor empieza con vodka.  
  
 _Eff (cuando más la necesita)_  
  
Para dejar de oírla, descubre pronto, lo mejor es eso. Primero cerveza, cuantos más tragos y más largos mejor, pero se pone las primeras de speed y ya no le hacen nada, se contrarrestan demasiado. Salta al vodka, ginebra, lo mezcla con los porros, y llega un momento, cuando el pum-pum de la música se le refleja en el corazón, en la sangre, en todo el cuerpo, en el que deja de oírla, por una vez, la puta voz que le habla de ella.   
  
 _(cómo le recibe siempre, entero y a la primera, tan caliente y apretada y hace eso de bajar los ojos y subir el cuello y hacerle sentir como un jodido vampiro, adicto y hambriento pero solo de ella, joder, solo de ella)_  
  
Necesita algo diferente, y la cocaína de Emily le ayuda a controlar los nervios pero sube su euforia. Se da cuenta de que la ha dejado de escuchar pero ahora es peor porque la ve, en su mente y en el espejo del baño en el que se mira. Se ríe, histérico, y ve las caras reflejadas de gente que no le importa. Se da la vuelta y les ladra, _woof, woof_ , lanzando un par de dentelladas al aire y vuelve a reír cuando ve en sus rostros la estupefacción y algo rayano en el miedo.  
  
 _Imbéciles._  
  
Vuelve a la pista sintiéndose un poco mejor, pasa por detrás de Pandora y, sólo porque sabe que puede, ataca su oreja desde atrás, una lamida rápida que sabe que le habrá puesto la piel de gallina y se imagina sus pezones duros bajo la inocente camiseta y el sujetador de conejitos.  
  
 _Oh, Panda-Pop, ojalá supieras decirme que no._  
  
 _Elisabeth (la que todo lo ilumina)_  
  
La huele antes que verla. Algo suave pero que se clava en sus fosas nasales como un cuchillo, que hace que le piquen los ojos y que sea de nuevo consciente del suelo bajo sus pies. Se gira, prepara la sonrisa de canalla, la sonrisa de Cook que siempre le ha salvado de todo.  
  
Pero nada ni nadie le puede preparar para ella.   
  
Se le escapa una risa, sin sonrisa, que nadie oye. Es dura como la tos de un perro moribundo, porque, piensa, no es posible tanto dolor, no es posible sentir su mano entrar su pecho y romperle el corazón con una sola mirada, una pasada de sus ojos sobre los suyos.   
  
Se bebe el cubata de un trago antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, Effy pasa por su lado sin mirarle (a veces tiene la sensación de que hay un viento especial que le sigue allá donde va, moviéndole el pelo y haciendo que el aire penetre en sus pulmones , aire puro que no debería estar en ese pub lleno de asco), pero le roza la mano un milisegundo y Cook es agudamente consciente del toque segundos después de que haya pasado.  
  
Se da la vuelta y la ve bailando, y es ese gesto, como cuando está con él, muestra su cuello al mundo y Cook vuelve a sentir en sus entrañas el “ _hecha para mí, para mi sangre_ ” que le acompaña desde que la conoce.   
  
La sigue con la mirada cuando la ve acercarse al baño. La ve pararse. La ve girar la cabeza y cruzar de nuevo sus ojos con los suyos.  
  
La erección es directa y fulminante.  
  
Su camino hasta ella, todavía más.  
  
 _Effy (que arde)_  
  
Entra tras ella, siguiendo su olor sin prestar atención a los demás, cierra la puerta y se queda ahí, mirándola desde su altura, intentando posponer el momento en el que la bese porque sabe que ahí todo se precipita. Le mantiene la mirada uno, dos, cinco segundos-  
  
\- ¿Qué, Cook? ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo se hace?  
  
 _Hijadeputa_ \- pero el anzuelo está echado y funciona, joder si funciona. Cae sobre ella como una avalancha, besándole con toda la boca, sujetándole de la mandíbula como si ella tuviera algún sitio a donde ir. Recorre sus muslos con las manos mientras lame sus clavículas, la quiere toda, la quiere ya, la quiere para siempre así, rodeándole y mirándole con deseo, con necesidad.  
  
Quiere que le necesite tanto como él la necesita a ella.  
  
Ella le quita la camiseta con rapidez, brusquedad, arañándole la espalda. Cook quiere notarla, sentirla contra él, así que alza el vestido por su cuerpo, hundiendo los dedos en la piel. El vestido cae al suelo y Cook se da un momento para mirarla, para beberse sus ojos, su boca, el cuello, los pezones endurecidos, el estómago plano. Ella le mira desafiante, como si le dijera  _atrévete, Cook_ , y, oh, sí, él acepta el reto, lo abraza con toda su alma.   
  
Extiende una mano y la posa en su mejilla y Effy se apoya contra ella como un gato. Extiende los dedos y desciende con ellos, haciendo un camino por la redondez de sus pechos, por la suavidad de su ombligo, por dentro de sus braguitas hasta la humedad entre sus piernas.  
  
Tiene que apretar los dientes para no dejarse llevar por todo lo que siente en medio del pecho, que aprieta y no le deja casi respirar. Effy le coge de la muñeca y empuja, más hacia abajo.  
  
Hacia  _dentro_.   
  
Vuelve a besarla, mientras dos dedos se introducen en ella suave, ardientes, que le hacen abrir la boca y jadear ( _joder_ ) y él aprovecha y lame toda su boca, memorizando su sabor, y empieza a mover la lengua, dentro, fuera, y a la vez mueve los dedos, fuera, dentro; tienen que estar oyendo eso, piensa, ese sonido celestial de Effy gimiendo bajito en su boca, de su vagina apretándose contra sus dedos, primero un poco, luego más, más rápido, más fuerte, se agarra a su muñeca de nuevo y hace más fuerza.  
  
 _(más abajo, cook, más dentro)_  
  
Sin esperarlo, de un momento a otro, el clímax contra sus dedos, se retuerce contra él, besándole con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados.  
  
Effy le mira, la bruma del orgasmo en sus pupilas, pero él no le da tregua y vuelve a besarla, primero suave, algo más rápido, mientras se abre la cremallera de los pantalones y se los baja, con los calzoncillos, por debajo del culo. Ella sonríe y se deja alzar, rodeándole con sus piernas.   
  
Cook aparta sus braguitas y (tan húmeda, joder, puede notar el calor en la punta de la polla) y le penetra, suave pero firme, hasta que ya no puede más y es en ese momento cuando ambos oyen una voz, por encima de todo lo demás.  
  
Demasiado conocida, que saluda a alguien, y Thomas, el bueno de Thomas responde, y después una pregunta, “¿sabes si ha venido Effy?” , y al ser la contestación negativa se queda ahí, hablando con él.  
  
Effy le mira, excitada todavía, quizá más, y eso le jode, pero también le gusta, sentir sus paredes alrededor de su polla, y la saca pero no del todo, y vuelve a hundirse, con fuerza, y a ella se le escapa un sonido estrangulado y les oyen reírse fuera (Thomas dice  _alguien se lo está pasando bien ahí dentro_  y hay algo escondido bajo la voz de Fred cuando contesta que  _sí, eso parece_ ) y los dos saben ya que se ha dado cuenta.  
  
La conversación baja de tono y al de poco simplemente desaparece, tras un portazo, pero eso ya a Cook no le importa, no importa nada excepto los labios de Effy sobre los suyos, las manos arañándole los hombros, sus tacones clavados en su espalda, y los empujones, ya sin controlar ni ritmo ni presión ni los movimientos.  
  
Ella amaga un gemido y se muerde el labio para cortarlo mientras su segundo orgasmo arrasa con todo y él se estremece al sentirla totalmente entregada, y se corre con ella, en estertores calientes que la llenan y le aplastan contra la madera resquebrajada de la puerta.  
  
Es eso lo mejor, piensa Cook, sintiendo el dolor ardiente en su espalda, ese dolor y el placer, todo a la vez, todo ello es Effy. Es caer en el abismo que parece atractivo cuando caen juntos, de la mano.   
  
Effy le mira con los ojos caídos y el rimmel corrido, durante un par de minutos, acariciándole la nuca mientras recupera la respiración. Se escapa de él, cogiendo algo de papel para limpiar el semen templado que le empieza a descender hacía las ingles. Él ha ocupado su puesto apoyado contra la perta pero ella le da la espalda, y él observa, hipnotizado, los serpenteantes movimientos de su columna, que se marca contra su piel.  
  
El vestido cae por su espalda y él se acerca a colocárselo bien.   
  
\- Eh, Effy – susurra, como si hablar un poco más alto podría romper el equilibrio precario en el que se mantienen.  
  
\- ¿Sí?  
  
Ella le mira a los ojos y se queda callado.   
  
\- Nada – se lo piensa otro momento y abre la boca pero – nada.  
  
Effy sonríe y le besa en la mejilla, como si le entendiera.   
  
Sale del baño y antes de que se cierre la puerta Cook está de rodillas, picando el speed sobre el blanco mármol. Mierda, piensa, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de lanzarlo todo al infierno, salir ahí afuera y cogerla y llevársela lejos, lejos de Fred, lejos de todos.  
  
Pero aguanta, por puta primera vez en su vida. Por él.  
  
La primera raya, y recuerda los ojos de Effy al oír la voz de Fred.  
  
La segunda, la lágrima que ha quedado marcada en negro por su cara y que ambos han ignorado convenientemente.  
  
La tercera le duele lo suficiente como para volver a tener ganas de olvidar.  
  
Sale del baño como una exhalación, aún apretándose el puente de la nariz, pero ya recuperado.  
  
Es el jodido James Cook, depredador nato, y se comerá esa noche igual que todas las demás.


End file.
